Crocus School of Wizardry
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is finally able to go to the school of her dreams where she can strengthen and build her magic. Let us follow her as she learns about friendship, love, how to deal with crazy people, the average, and the not so average problems that is life with a little bit of destiny thrown in.
1. Prologue

Crocus School of Wizardry

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Laxus' exceed Mjolnir. This story is basically how I would imagine things if Fairy Tail was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. So if your a big dork Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fan like me I hope you love it. My rating is just to be on the safe side for language and anything else I might decide to throw in.

Prologue:

Once along time ago it was said there were two amazing wizards both young in age but extremely powerful. Mavis Vermilion was a petit young woman with hair as golden as the sun and meadow green eyes who had grown up alone on the island of Tenrou. She never knew how she came to be on the island yet never cared either for she lived happily and in peace with the animals until one day a young man washed up on the shore. He was tall with hair as black as night and eyes of blood red she watched him for days from the trees and noticed like her he could preform magic. Yet his magic was different while Mavis' magic was controllable it consisted of light and had the ability to protect life his was chaotic, dark, and could cause only death. In spite of this Mavis became his friend learning his name to be Zeref Tartarus. He told her how he was cast out from his home for his wild magic. Mavis decided to teach him control and eventually fell in love with the young wizard. Soon Zeref found with Mavis' help he could not only control his magic but use it as well. He could create creatures but the creatures he created frightened Mavis and she begged him never to again which he agreed. Soon though Zeref came up with an idea which he shared with Mavis surely they're were other wizards who were in hiding in his homeland. Wizards who also didn't know how to control their magic and needed to learn. This idea saddened young Mavis so she agreed to leave the Island and journey to the budding kingdom of Fiore Zeref's homeland to teach those of their kind control.

Fiore was like a whole other world to Mavis so many things and people she had never seen but it was all fascinating. She grew to love it as together her and Zeref travelled proving to all they met his new found control which brought other wizards forward wanting to learn. Before long to many people were writing to the two begging them to come to teach it was hard to keep up with all the request. So Zeref suggested they settle in a town and start biding the students come to them which Mavis readily agreed. So they chose the town of Magnolia and with the jewel they had earned from their travels they built a school which they named Crocus. Over the years as more and more students came the building grew. It became clear to Mavis that they would need more to teach so she sent word to former pupils begging them to help and she would pay them a fee yet only two agreed. So a system was created they would make four guilds and using a magic stamp that could read the hearts of the students it would place them accordingly. The names for the guilds chosen were Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. This was how the most amazing and powerful school was created many other kingdoms followed example but no other school ever came close to the fame of Crocus.

For a long time Mavis was happy but things were not as wonderful as they seemed. For while Mavis grew happy and content Zeref grew angry and disgusted. He started to see the people who came for learning as greedy and power hungry. He thought the other kingdoms petty and jealous fools who could not think for themselves. The darkness of his magic grew in his hatred and he became corrupted starting once more to create the demons and spells he had sworn never to touch again. Yet it wasn't until his creation of the wizard turned dragon Acnologia that Mavis became aware of his downfall breaking the poor young woman's heart. Not wanting her love to be corrupted even further she did the unthinkable she betrayed him placing a curse upon him. Locking him within his mind and stealing his memories from him of all he knew of her and the school. She sent him away forever lost until someone could come who could destroy him where she could not. Along with his exile most of his creations, Mavis also tried to seal away almost succeeding until she came up against Acnologia. Try as she might her magic of love and life was no match for this vile creature of death and destruction could not be stopped. So Mavis lost her life and the whole realm of Earthland mourned her. Wizards, Animals, even Dragons felt the loss and traveled a long way to Tenrou Island to bury this great wizard on her homeland.

It was said after this wars broke out, Wizards wanted to blame Dragons while Dragons blamed Wizards. Some of Zerefs creations were used and released to try and gain an edge in battle. The wars had grown so bad that Crocus was almost destroyed and in the middle of it all thriving in the horror he had created was Acnologia. It was four great dragons who noticed this Igneel King of the Flame Dragons, Metalicana Lord of the Iron Dragons, Grandeeney Queen of the Sky Dragons, and Zirconis Emperor of the Jade Dragons. They new they had to stop this for Mavis wouldn't want this so they made a treaty with the Wizards they would teach a select few they found worthy they're magic if the Wizards would seize fire. The Wizards agreed allowing young children to be adopted by the great creatures and soon Acnologia grew bored and disappeared yet the great four knew he was still out there and one day they would have to hunt him down but for now they lived in peace. The kingdom once more thrived where villiages became towns and towns became cities. Magic was soon as common place as breathing and walking. Though some spells and ancient magic's where lost forever through time and forgotten or became legend. Yet Crocus stands tall always with it's doors open welcoming the next generation to learn within it's walls. That my dear friends is where our story truly begins with a young female wizard who is nervously approaching on her very first day.


	2. Chapter one

Crocus School of Wizardry

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Laxus' exceed Mjolnir. This story is basically how I would imagine things if Fairy Tail was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. So if your a big dork Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fan like me I hope you love it. My rating is just to be on the safe side for language and anything else I might decide to throw in.

Chapter one:

A rather posh carriage was quickly making it's way along the path its destination the train station in Acalypha. Inside the carriage was a small little family consisting of a man his wife, their daughter, and one little creature that looked like a snowman/dog hybrid that was shaking. All three humans of the family had blonde hair in various shades but only the mother and daughter had brown eyes as the father had blue. For the mother their destination was old hat as many years ago Layla Heartfilia herself had been a student of Crocus. For Lucy this would be her first year up until now she had been learning her magic from her mother as they were the same type of wizard. This pleased Layla a great deal as celestials were becoming more and more rare it was almost a lost magic. So when Lucy showed the potential Layla didn't hesitate to start teaching her daughter how to use and love the spirits. She would of continued but Layla had started to grow ill and soon no longer had the strength to call or sustain the keys she had. So with a talk to her husband and spirits they had enrolled their daughter at her old school as all her keys had re-assigned their contracts to Lucy.

Lucy had been excepted without delay to the famous school with her being a celestial wizard but also because of her mother. Layla was one of the most famous celestials since the great Nevins inventor of the infinity clock and one of the founders of the school Crocus. Because Layla was the keeper of the western zodiac keys even it's legendary 13th gate. For a zodiac set to have the 13th key was a rare because you never knew if one had a 13th key so far only two had been found and Layla now Lucy were the keepers of one. Lucy was also the keeper of two very special celestial items the Fleuve D'etoiles (The River of Stars whip from the constellation Eridanus) and the Escudo Del Ceilo (The Sheild of the Sky shield from the constellation Scutum). " Are you nervous my darling? " Lucy turned to look at her mother and tried to give her a confident smile. " Oh no... well maybe a little. I just don't know which guild I'm going to be in." Layla smiled and patted her daughter upon her hand. " Don't worry darling I'm sure what ever guild your heart chooses will be the best place for you. I know mine was I made the best friends there I could of ever had. "

Lucy sighed she was afraid of disappointing her mother for Layla Heartfilia had been in her time of the Blue Pegasus guild. In fact if you looked at the arm of the Heartfilia matron you could still see the beautiful baby blue pegasus mark but the guild Lucy really had her heart set on was Fairy Tail. It along with Saber Tooth we're always in the wizard weekly sure every once and a while so was Blue Pegasus but Fairy Tail was in Lucy's eyes the best. She had heard so many amazing stories about the guild some good, some bad but always amazing. After being sheltered most of her life Lucy was ready for some wild and crazy adventures and from what she had heard Fairy Tail was just what the healer ordered.

Soon the family had arrived at the over crowded train station and it was time for Lucy and her parents to say goodbye. " You sure you have all of your books? I don't want to have to send anything to you later on. " Lucy nodded to her father as he looked at her with a stern expression. " Honestly Jude do you have to be so strict at a time like this. She's our baby and she's leaving us for the first time. Now is not a time to try and be all tough and macho." Jude sighed as he pulled his daughter to him for a hug. " Your mother's right I'm sorry princess it's just I don't like the idea of this not at all. Your my little girl you should be at home where I can protect you. " Lucy smiled and hugged her father back. " I'll be fine papa no worries. I'm a Heartfilia remember and we're as tough as they come. " Jude laughed and ruffled her hair messing up her pigtails. Layla then kissed her only child upon her forehead and scratched the little hybrid creature on the chin. " You look out for her Plue make sure no harm comes to our little princess. As for you young lady don't forget to write and not just when you run out of jewel in your school account either. " Plue just nodded as he made a little barking sound why Lucy gave her one last tearful look. She just couldn't help but feel like this might be the last time she ever saw her mother she just hoped it wasn't. " I will mama I promise."

The cars were very full it was kind of hard for them to find a seat but they finally managed to come across one that had a very small girl inside. She was tiny and thin with bushy blue hair that was being held back by a yellow plaid scarf with a pink flower on it. Her face and almost her whole body was covered by a huge book, that looked like it was in a different language, leaving only snippets of her orange and white dress visible. Knocking on the doorframe to get her attention Lucy blinked when hazel eyes met a pair of brown eyes behind a set of gale force pink glasses " Oh hello You scared me I thought you were my brothers. I'm trying to hide from them their a little over protective. " Lucy smiled and nodded she knew how that was if this girl's brothers were anything like her father. " Hi do you mind if I sit with you every where else is kind of full. " the young woman pulled off her glasses and held out her hand. " No not at all I'm Levy McGarden by the way. " Lucy shook her hand as she slid into the car. " Lucy Heartfilia and this little guy is Plue. " Levy's mouth just dropped. " As in Layla Heartfilia the celestial wizard that's keeper of the 13 western zodiac keys? " Lucy blushed and nodded. " Yeah that's my mom. I knew she was well known but not by the students of Crocus." Levy smiled as she closed her book and removed her glasses. " Oh no I'm new to Crocus myself but my brothers Jet and Droy they're not I'm just a big book worm. See I'm a solid script wizard so being a nerd is kind of a given. " Lucy smiled at her and patted her hand. " Well then we'll get along great I'm kind of a book worm to. " Levy smiled she was quite surprised by Lucy for being a Heartfilia she was awfully nice she would of expected her to be a bit of a snob.

Before anything more could be said the door flew open as two winged cats were trying to drag in two obviously ill boys. One boy was kind of pale and had believe it or not bubblegum pink spikey hair in a kind of Arabian looking outfit with a weird white scarf that looked like it was made of scales. The cat dragging him was a bright blue with a little green bag on his back. The other boy was slightly tanned and had long black busy hair with a ton of piercings all over him in a gothic wardrobe as the cat dragging him seemed to match his color scheme being black with a white muzzle and the cutest little sword strapped to his back one eye marred by a crescent scar. What really caught Lucy's attention though was that they all had Fairy Tail marks. " Are they alright?" The little blue cat was slightly startled enough to drop his boy as both felines turned to the two girls. " I'm sorry we didn't realize anyone was in here. Yes they will be alright they're dragon slayers and one of the side effects of being a dragon slayer is a severe case of motion sickness well except for when we carry them for some reason. I'm Pantherlily and these are Natsu Dragneel, his exceed Happy, and my master Gajeel Redfox." Lucy and Levy squealed both girls had not expected the cat to talk. They had heard about exceeds they were a mystery having just shown up one day falling from the sky. Some fully grown winged cats others in eggs waiting to hatch but no ever had ever said they talked. Dragon Slayers were even more of an enigma as according to legend they were raised by dragons. No one really believed it for no ones ever seen a dragon before it was said they all disappeared a long time ago. " I'm Lucy Heartfilia, my spirit is named Plue, and this is Levy McGarden ". Happy seemed to giggle at the mention of Levy's last name. " As in Jet and Droy McGarden they're in our guild they are always screwing up. " Levy frowned and started to look away causing Lucy to become angry. " That's a rude thing to say furball. "

Two groans from the floor had them all remembering the two boys on the floor. " Hush up can't you see I'm dying down here have some respect." The pink hair boy which Pantherlily had introduced as Natsu looked up to find his grey eyes lined up with a very well endowed chest that was barely contained in the blue and white winged designed dress holding them. _Wow how does she keep from falling on her face all the time? Those things are huge! _" Gajeel check it out it's Boobzilla. " Lucy flushed a deep crimson red at Natsu's words and then even deeper when Gajeel actually opened a maroon orb to peek. " YOU PERVERTS! " before Lucy could kill them Levy had jumped in front of her and tried to calm her new friend down. Gajeel just opened his other eye and raised a studded eyebrow at the tiny little, stick figured, almost flat chested creature that was trying to hold off the very tall, curvy, Boobzilla. " I apologize miss Lucy I'm afraid that of our little group only I am the one with manners. " Gajeel grunted at Pantherlily's words he knew that though he didn't say anything Lily hadn't missed this girls bust size either. " Thank you for your apology but if you ask me it's coming from the wrong person or um cat? Well you know what I mean. " For the rest of the ride the boys groaned in agony while the girls tried to ignore them occasionally sending them dirty looks.


	3. Chapter Two

Crocus School of Wizardry

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Laxus' exceed Mjolnir. This story is basically how I would imagine things if Fairy Tail was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. So if your a big dork Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fan like me I hope you love it. My rating is just to be on the safe side for language and anything else I might decide to throw in.

Chapter Two:

Upon their arrival Lucy and Levy looked on in awe of the huge city that was crocus and upon the building that stood tall and proud in the center. Crocus School of Wizardry it was almost like a castle with it's tall spires and multi colored flags. Behind it also seemed to be eight smaller buildings " I wonder what those are for?" Lucy whispered to Levy thinking she would know but it was another voice from behind them that answered. " Oh those are the guild dorms. There's Fairy Tail's: Fairy Hills and Fairy Woods, Saber Tooth's: Tigress Den and Tigers Rock, Blue Pegasus': Christina's Mansion and Cupid's Palace, and finally Lamia Scale's: Spinners Hall and Twisters Cabin . Once we're all stamped we will be assigned to a room in the appropriate dorm." Lucy and Levy turned to see a young woman around their own age with short snowy white hair and bright blue eyes in a red dress with pink trim and pink separate sleeves. " Hi I'm Lisanna Strauss I'm new to. " Lucy and Levy shook her hand. " You must be the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman I'm Jet and Droy's baby sister Levy McGarden. Oh and this is Lucy Heartfilia. " Lisanna blushed with slight embarrassment. " Yeah that's big sis and big brother Elf. I'm a take over to but mine's not as powerful as they are. I'm an animal soul I turn into animals what about you two?" Lucy couldn't help to feel a little out of place Levy and Lisanna both had siblings who were students they probably knew all the rest of the school already. " Well Levy is a solid script mage and I'm a celestial see this little guy he's Plue my canis minor spirit. " Lisanna's eyes grew huge. " Wait a minute you said your name was Heartfilia right? You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Layla Heartfilia would you? " Lucy nodded but instead of a look of awe Lisanna adopted a look of worry.

" I would be careful if I we're you. My sister told me that another really big celestial wizard's little sister was starting this year and it's rumored she's the keeper of the eastern 13th key. From what Mira says her sister is a real nasty piece of work so you never know it might just run in the family. " Lucy just clutched Plue tighter to her chest. " Don't worry boobzilla if you get stamped into our guild we'll protect ya. " Lucy groaned when she turned around to see a now fully recovered Natsu and Gajeel but this time they were joined by two other people and two more exceeds. One was a very tall guy with short almost spikey buzz cut blonde hair, blue eyes, one with a lighting bolt scar over it, wearing some kind of a print shirt, long red slacks, with a white fur lined black coat. Around his ears were a weird pair of headphones with huge spikes coming out. Following him was a lavender violet exceed with grey stripes and green eyes wearing a white marshal arts karate shirt tied by a black belt. One of the poor things ears looked like it had a huge bite taken out of it while the other ear sported a silver hoop earring. The other person was a small girl in a white ruffled dress with red bows her eyes were as brown as Lucy's her height as small as Lisanna with hair a darker shade of blue than Levy's in two pig tails. She was carrying a pure white exceed with brown eyes in a pink dress with matching ribbon on the tip of her tail. " My name is Lucy you perv not boobzilla!" Lisanna just giggled. " Hello Natsu I see your just as outspoken as ever. Hello to you as well Gajeel and Laxus. I'm sorry I would say hello but I don't believe I've ever met you? " Lucy and Levy couldn't help but notice the slight blush Lisanna had when addressing who they now knew was named Laxus. " Oh hey Lisanna I see your finally getting to come to huh guess Mira finally was able to earn enough money for your tuition. This is Wendy Marvell she's gramps new foster daughter along with me and these two and that's her exceed Carla. Oh can you believe Laxus finally got him one to found him fighting in an alley gave it a stupid name though who ever heard of Mjolnir."

Natsu actually squealed when everyone watched Laxus shoot what appeared to be a lighting bolt at his rear end. " What the hell you do that for sparky! " Laxus just huffed at him pretending like the moron didn't exist. " Actually Mjolnir was the legendary hammer of the Norse God of Thunder Thor. So if Mr. Laxus' magic is lighting magic it makes perfect sense. " Laxus turned and actually smiled at the tiny bluenette that was Levy. " Finally some one with a brain at this school well besides Freed. Maybe next time I need help with my studies I can ask you he creeps me out with that obsession of his. Last names Dreyar by the way but you can keep calling me Laxus. You blondie can call me anything you want. " Laxus winked at Lucy only to get a dirty look. " What was with you hogging Wendy during the train ride spark plug we could of used her help to you know. " Gajeel growled as Natsu cracked his knuckles in irritation next to him. " It ain't my fault if the squirt like's helping me more than the two of you now is it. Although can't blame her. " Gajeel and Natsu looked ready to jump the taller boy before Wendy slipped into the middle. " I'm sorry Gajeel and Natsu after helping Laxus I was so tired that I kind of fell asleep. Please don't blame Laxus. " Gajeel just snorted and looked away while Natsu offered the young girl a smile and ruffled her pig tails. " It's alright Wendy I've made the trips to and from school plenty of times with out it. I guess another year didn't of kill me did it? " Wendy sighed in relief. " Well I'm guessing then Laxus is another Dragon Slayer but are you a healer?" Wendy blushed as she looked at Levy. " No I'm a Dragon Slayer to but I haven't reached full maturity yet I'm only 15. Dragon Slayers don't get motion sickness until they reach puberty by a dragons standards which is usually around 16 to 18 depending on the slayers power level development. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer and Laxus is Lighting or Thunder depending on some references in the ancient tombs I think in some they even referred to them as Jade dragons."

" Tombs? As in books but I thought Dragon Slayers we're taught by Dragons. " Wendy paled as she covered her mouth and looked at Laxus. " I'm so sorry Laxus I shouldn't of said anything." Laxus growled and with a swish of his coat stalked off causing Wendy to frown. " Stop being such a drama queen it's no big deal you big baby your still considered a full slayer." Natsu just shook his head. " I don't understand what did Wendy say that was so wrong? " Lucy asked as she tried to console the young girl. " Laxus didn't become a dragon slayer the normal way. Most Dragon Slayers as I'm sure you've heard were raised by dragons but Laxus wasn't. See when he was little he was a very ill child kind of weak. His father Ivan Dreyar, Master Makarov Dreyar's son, broke into the dragon exhibit at the museum in Clover Town and stole the Lacrima of the Great Dragon Zirconis having it implanted in his son. When Master Makarov found out he grew furious had Ivan arrested but it was to late. Once the lacrima was implanted there was nothing to be done so he supposedly took custody of Laxus and paid quite a lot of jewel to track down every ancient lighting dragon slayer magic tomb he could find. So Laxus could learn to control his new found magic. " Lisanna explained. " Levy looked at her with a curious expression. " How do you know all that? " Lisanna blushed and looked to her feet. " Well my sister she um works at the school mostly as an assistant to the Fairy Tail Master Makarov himself and he kind of told her. She's a big gossip my sister." Lucy had finally calmed down Wendy before she addressed the guys that were still standing there. " So I take it the gramps you live with is this Master Makarov Dreyar then. Since you all seemed to know about Laxus. " Wendy nodded as she rubbed at her tear stained cheeks. " Yes he took me in just recently after my last foster father past away. He told me that maybe an old friend of his here could help me to finally reach full maturity as she somehow is connected to my mother." Suddenly Natsu's stomach growled. " We have to go or we're all gonna be late and miss dinner. Say can you three take Wendy with you all first years are suppose to gather just out side the main hall before getting stamped. " with out waiting for an agreement Natsu took off dragging a reluctant Gajeel with him. Pantherlily and Happy just shook their heads as they thanked the girls and spreading their wings tried to catch up. " Well follow me big brother Elf drew me up a map of the school this summer I know exactly where to go. Hopefully we'll all get stamped into the same guild."

Lucy holding Plue, Wendy holding Carla, and Levy followed Lisanna up the cobbled road all nervous but trying not to show it as they approached the huge school. For Wendy she wanted desperately to be put in Fairy Tail not only because she wanted to be in the same house as her foster family but because it was the guild of Porlyusica she was the Fairy Tail healer and the friend gramps had mentioned. For Lisanna she wanted Fairy Tail to not disappoint her siblings but also to be in the same guild as Laxus she had, had a crush on him since she was a very small girl. He and his grandfather had come to their house when rumors of her sister's unique and powerful take over magic had reached his ears offering to pay for her schooling but Mira had insisted on earning it. When it had become obvious her brother and sister had magic as well she had taken on more jobs to earn their way. For Elf she had started waitressing in the main hall and recently for Lisanna she had become a model for wizard weekly. As for Levy she wanted to be in Fairy Tail not for her brothers though they could use some help to boost their grades and reputation. But because it was said Fairy Tail's Dorms had the best Libraries compared to the Ancient Library in the royal city. Stopping before the doors they left their luggage with the rest of the students to be taken to their rooms after stamping. " So you're Lucy Heartfilia daughter of Layla Heartfilia right? " They turned when they saw two girls also with snowy white hair and brown eyes in what Lucy recognized as celestial clothing standing with a few others. One was a Blonde with blue eyes standing next to a guy that had his arm draped over her with Maroon spiked up hair one eye seemed to be sealed closed do to a scar. The last guy was an Emo Goth draped over the girl talking. " Yes I'm Lucy and you are? " The girl sneered. " I'm Sarano Aguria but I prefer Angel and this is my little sister Yukino she's the keeper of the eastern 13th key. So don't go thinking you're hot shit. I'm sure it won't belong until all your keys are hers and then she'll give them to me." Lucy just held her head up high but you can see her eyes tearing up. " Come off your high horse there Angel just because she's your little sister doesn't mean a damn thing why don't you go slink back to the hell you came from. " Angel turned angry eyes to the two pink haired girls that approached one obviously younger than the other. " Just telling her the facts Sherry maybe you should do the same for your little cousin to. Midnight, Imitatia, Cobra let's go, Don't disappoint me little sister make sure you get Saber Tooth. "

Laughing Angel left leaving her very quiet sister behind. " Look kid be smart if you know what's good for you I don't think your sister's little gang is going to be in school much longer. I heard their behavior is really pissing people off the Head Master included. See you after your stamping Chelia fingers crossed for Lamia Scale. " Chelia gave her cousin a thumbs up. " I'll certainly try my best your friend Lyon is really cute. " Looking at Yukino wearily Lucy noticed she looked ready to cry. " Are you alright? " Yukino blinked in surprise as she looked at Lucy. " I swear I have no intentions of taking your keys. I'm perfectly happy with my own and I just... I'd never harm a spirit by giving it to Angel. You should see how she treats her angels like their tools or pets. No she should never have a spirit. " Lucy sighed with relief. Thankfully Yukino was nothing like her sister " Well don't worry so much about it just hope for another house. " Yukino sighed and slumped her shoulders. " It's not that simple Sarano would kill me. She's always been jealous of me. Because I got daddy keys in his will instead of her. So she's bound and determined to either have mine or yours if I was to go into another house then she could challenge me for mine and I'm not strong enough to fight her. " Lucy frowned in confusion. " What do you mean challenge you? " Chelia jumped up all excited to explain. " Have you never heard of the grand magic games? They play it every year its a way to help build ones strength and magic. Mostly Wizards form teams and compete in specific challenges against other teams or a single wizard can challenge another in a duel. Yukino's sister here is the second in command of the Oracion Seis. The second most powerful team of Saber Tooth." Lucy's eyes grew huge surely they wouldn't force someone to play. " Who's the most powerful team? " Levy asked. " That would be the Twin Dragons. They consist of two Dragon Slayers, A Memory Make Wizard and a God Slayer like me. The Oracion Seis also have a dragon slayer to that's Cobra but he's not really a true one like the three of fairy tail he was implanted with a lacrima and never studied to be one either. They also have another god slayer I think but I heard he's independent no team." Yukino seemed to grow smaller and smaller as Chelia prattled on to a very engrossed Wendy. " Hey I'm sure no matter what house you go in they'll make sure your sister stays off your back. Saber Tooth just doesn't sound safe to me. Heck even if we end up in different guilds Levy, Lisanna, and I will be sure to watch out for you." Yukino just smiled and nodded as much as she wanted to believe Lucy she couldn't. She'd just have to let the stamp decide.


	4. Chapter Three

Crocus School of Wizardry

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Laxus' exceed Mjolnir. This story is basically how I would imagine things if Fairy Tail was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. So if your a big dork Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fan like me I hope you love it. My rating is just to be on the safe side for language and anything else I might decide to throw in.

Chapter Three:

As they waited outside more new students started to arrive and gather outside the great hall one was a young man with short violet hair and dark black colored eyes. He was almost dressed exactly like that Natsu boy had been dressed but in different colors. They watched as a man playfully messed up his hair before walking inside the main hall. Wendy blushed when the young boy caught her eyes. " Hi I'm Romeo Conbolt that was my dad Macao he's one of the professor's here Magical History. " Wendy eeped she was just a little to shy to talk to this boy. Another person soon join them a young girl with long pink hair and green eyes " I'm Meredy Milkovitch I'm hoping to get Blue Pegasus like my older adopted sister." There was even a young girl with brown hair and eyes with a little button nose. " Coco Cracy I'm going into Blue Pegasus to my father is the healer there." Even a red haired girl who had an other worldly look about her with her red hair in weird braids. " Flare Corona any house for me will be fine though."

There was even a young cat like girl " I'm Millianna and I got my finger crossed for Lamia Scale." As the newbies talked among themselves the great doors opened for a tall man who came out dressed in a long black cloak. " Hello I'm Gildarts Clive I'm your magical combat teacher and Graduate of the Fairy Tail Guild. I'll be calling you up one at a time to get stamped then you will join your guild mates at their tables. Please follow me." Nervously the students followed behind the imtidating wizard. The great hall was truly marvelous to behold every table was almost full to capacity Lucy didn't know how they would be able to fit the few new members to join the school. Clearing his throat Gildarts' pulled a long list from his cloak as a young woman with long white hair and blue eyes joined him. " That's my big sis Mirajane." Lisanna whispered to Levy and Lucy. " First up Chelia Blendy." The pink short haired girl who had first joined them skipped up to Mirajane and pointed to her arm. The stamp glowed for about 5 seconds until a somewhat mermaid like figure appeared on her arm. " Chelia Blendy's heart has chosen Lamia Scale! " There was great applause as Cheila skipped to join her cousin. " Next up Coco Cracy." Coco walked up and rolling up her sleeve also presented her arm. Once again the stamp glowed until it formed a horse head with a couple of wings. " Coco Cracy's heart has Chosen Blue Pegasus!" more applause erupted as a white haired man smiled a creepy smile up with the staff. " That must be her dad glad he's the healer from Blue Pegasus I'd be to afraid to go to him." Lucy and Lisanna nodded agreeing with Levy. On and On it went Romeo, Wendy, Levy, and Lisanna went to Fairy Tail, Millianna and Flare Corona ' The other worldly Red Head' to Lamia Scale, and Meredy Milkovich to Blue Pegasus.

Soon it was just Lucy and Yukino " Yukino Aguria " it was obvious that Yukino was very nervous she was practically shaking as she lifted her shirt a bit to present her stomach. Mirajane had to drop to her knees to press the stamp as it glowed and formed a deep blue cat head with fangs " Yukino Aguria's heart has chosen Saber Tooth!" More applause erupted as Yukino frowned and joined her table but instead of sitting near her smug sister she moved as far away from her as possible earning an evil glare. " Welcome to Saber Tooth I hear your a celestial wizard about time we had a decent one no offense to your sister but she really creeps me out. " Yukino Stared at the boy talking to her he had short blonde hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes. " No offense taken I don't really like my sister either I mostly figured I chose Saber Tooth so that she couldn't challenge me for my spirits. I love my spirits with all my heart. I'm Yukino by the way." The boy smiled a rugged smile " I'm Sting Eucliffe, this is my partner Rogue Cheney, and our exceeds Lector and Frosch, and that's Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear. Would you like to be apart of the Twin Dragons? you can be our little mascot" He winked causing Yukino to blush. " If you really mean it and it's ok with the rest of your group then sure. " Sting looked to his friends who all just shrugged. " That I believe is a yes." Blushing a deeper scarlet color Yukino turned from him only to catch the eyes of her furious sister. Knowing Sarano she was either jealous that Yukino was excepted into the elite group, Angry that her sister didn't immediately join her group, or both.

Lucy felt like she was sweating bullets as she was left the only student left up in front of everyone as she made her way to Mirajane and Mr. Clive holding out her hand. " You sure you want it there? Once the mark is on you its perminate that's why most get it in a place that's easy to cover up." Lucy nodded that she was absolutely sure she wanted it there. She had waited her whole life for this and she would wear her mark with pride even if it wasn't the guild she hoped for. It was like time had slowed down for Lucy as she watched the stamp lower to her hand in inches its glow brightened with every second before it was removed. Lucy almost cried out in tears of joy as she saw the pink mark upon her hand " Lucy Heartfilia's heart has chosen Fairy Tail!" Lucy pulled Mirajane into the biggest hug before running to her guilds table and hugging Levy and Lisanna. " We did it we're all in Fairy Tail well except for Yukino. I hope she'll be alright in Saber Tooth with her sister. I think I'll get her a present to show her no hard feelings and I still want to be her friend." Levy nodded and pointed to Plue " You could get her a little dog like you have." Lucy smiled and nodded yes that would be the perfect gift for a fellow celestial.

That night as Lucy settled into her room she wrote to her mother.

_Dear Mama, _

_Well it's official I am a Crocus student now. Please don't be disappointed in me mama but I have been stamped into Fairy Tail. It was what my heart truly wanted but I would have been fine with Blue Pegasus like you were. It's just Fairy Tail sounded so much more exciting and after being over protected by papa I really need some excitement. I hope that doesn't make me sound ungrateful. I love you and papa so much and I'm truly grateful for all you've given me. I've already made two really great friends mama their names are Levy and Lisanna. I think I might of made another but not sure we were stamped into different guilds I'd like us to be friends though. She's a celestial wizard to in fact she's the keeper of the other 13th key mama can you believe that. The two great zodiacs together under one school. I was thinking about getting her a gift sort of as an olive branch do you think you can send me another canis minor key I think she'd like a little Plue of her own. Well I'm gonna go to sleep now mama big day tomorrow I get to meet more of my classmates. I just hope I don't have any classes with this one boy Natsu Dragneel he seems like a jerk. I won't waste your time telling you about him._

_I love you Mama,_

_Lucy._

Back at home as a sickly Layla Heartfilia read her daughter's letter the next morning she couldn't help but smile at her daughters quick statement at this boy. She remembered all to well her first thoughts on the man who later become her husband she had found him a jerk to. Looks like her daughter might have just met Layla's future son in law. Humming to herself she gently wrapped the small spirit key for her daughter's new little friend day dreaming of her future grand children tears forming in her eyes as she feared she wouldn't live long enough to see them.


	5. Chapter Four

Crocus School of Wizardry

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Laxus' exceed Mjolnir. This story is basically how I would imagine things if Fairy Tail was like Hogwarts from Harry Potter. So if your a big dork Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fan like me I hope you love it. My rating is just to be on the safe side for language and anything else I might decide to throw in.

Chapter Four:

Lucy woke up to the first day of school feeling tired last night she and Levy had been to excited to sleep do to the amazement of the dorms. They ended up sharing a room it was a simple room with nice beds but it was the other rooms that had really amazed them. Such as the dorms library it was huge poor Levy had almost passed out at the splendor. The books seemed to reach from ceiling to floor with sliding ladders that went around the whole room and lots of big squishy chairs just begging you to lounge and read. The bathroom was almost like an indoor pool with a wall completely made of mirrors with fountain like sinks and bubble soap of every scent which Lucy just adored. The best part though was they didn't have to share with the boys as they had they're own separate dorm across the lawn.

Dragging herself out of bed she quickly woke up her room mate and hurried down to breakfast. She just about lost her apatite with the way some where eating example: Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu believe it or not was some how managing to spoon feed him self fire from what looked like a small grill pit that was a flame. Gajeel was popping nails into his mouth almost like they where popcorn or chips they even looked like a few were rusty " It's because they're dragon slayers. " Lucy turned to look at Wendy who wasn't really eating anything she was just standing there and every once in a while taking deep breathes. " Dragon Slayers don't eat like normal people. We can but we get more strength and power eating our elements. Because I'm sky magic as long as the air is pure I never have to eat. We're going to need our strength for classes here I have your time tables since you were a little late. " Lucy and Levy thanked her as they looked at their schedules. " Lusssieeee wat u go to thirst. " Natsu got hit in the back of the head by an older woman with dark red hair. " It's not polite to talk with your mouth full Natsu." Lisanna leaned over to talk to the girls. " That's Erza Scarlet she's one of the top students out of Fairy Tail along with Laxus and my older sister Mirajane. What ever you do don't tick her off it's rumored she has a nasty temper. "

Thankfully even Natsu had heard of her as he shied away from the armor clad woman and apologized. " Any of you Lucy Heartfilia? I was sent with a package from your mother by the Master. " Lucy gulped " That would be me? " Erza looked at her and actually smiled. " Hello I'm Erza pleasure to meet you. If Natsu or any of the other boys ever give you girls some trouble you let me or Mira know and we'll take care of them. " A laugh from behind her drew every ones attention as an older version of Lisanna standing behind the scary red head. " Come on Erza the boys aren't that bad. They can't all be perfect like Jellal." Everyone watched in amazement as the red head actually blushed. " Hi big sis are you proud I made Fairy Tail just like you an Elf. " Mirajane was just the complete opposite of Erza where the red head was scary and intimidating. Mirajane was friendly and kind with her long wavy white hair and deep blue eyes. " Of course I am Lisanna I knew you could do it." As the two sister's talked Lucy drowned them out as she opened the package from her mother. It was a key just like the one that summoned her Plue.

" Lu what's that? " Lucy turned to look at Levy she couldn't explain it but she just felt like they we're going to be the best of friends. " It's a spirit like my Plue I plan to give it to Yukino to show her despite her guild I still consider her my friend you want to come with me? " Levy nodded as the two stood and walked over to the Sabertooth table. " Well, well lookie here. Seems a couple of fairies have lost their way. What would Mavis think? " A young woman with grayish blue hair taunted them as they approached. " Come on Minerva don't scare them off they do seem to be pretty little fairies. Heck the blonde's even stacked like Yukino here. " A blonde guy with a scar over his eye kinda like Laxus said as he draped himself over the blushing celestial wizard. " Sting you are embarrassing our newest team mate as well as our visitors play nice brother. " Another man sitting next to him with hair as dark and eyes as red as Gajeel scolded. " Rogue you ruin all my fun. So what can we do for the little pixies? " Lucy gulped as she held up the small box from her mother. " I have a small gift for Yukino from one Crocus Celestial Wizard to another. It's a Canis Nicolai just like mine. Remember you said you didn't have one so I thought you might like a pet of your own. I'd still like us to be friends even if we are of different guilds."

Yukino blinked in surprise as she accepted the box and opened it to find the key of the promised spirit. " Thank you I will cherish him always. " Lifting the key she summoned the little dog only to see he was completely different from Plue. Where as Plue was white this one was black were as Plue had a orange carrot snowman like nose this one actually had a round red like clown nose. " He's adorable I will call him Nico thank you Lucy. I'll make the contract with him right now." Lucy smiled and started to walk away when her and Levy found their way blocked by Yukino's older sister. " If you think your little present will save your little spirits think again. I will have yours and my traitor sister's as well. " Lucy looked back at Yukino but she was to busy making her and Nico's contract to hear her sister. " But she's in the same guild as you just like you wanted how is she a traitor? " Angel just sneered at her sister and flipped her hair over her shoulder. " She dared to join the twin dragon team. If either of us we're to be asked to join the most elite team it should of been me not daddy's little golden girl." Levy moved to get in her face. " Your just a spoiled jealous brat. You don't deserve Lucy or Yukino's keys and don't you dare threaten my friends you little bitch cause everyone knows you don't mess with Fairy Tail." Levy then pulled Lucy around the very angry girl as they made their way back to their table. " Lee I don't think you should of done that? " Levy just blushed and turned to look into her eyes.

" No I should of just hauled off and slugged her but then we would of gotten in trouble. I learned along time ago from my brothers Lu that you can't let someone like that walk all over you." Lucy looked down at her feet as tears built in her eyes. " Who's walking all over you and blondie shrimp?" Both girls jumped as they turned to be face to face with Natsu and Gajeel. " Sarano Aguria she keeps threatening to take Lucy's keys away. " Natsu's face actually turned a bright red that clashed with his hair before Gajeel grabbed him to keep him from running over there to take the bitch out. " Flame Brain chill out there will be plenty of time to deal with the winged harpy. " Natsu just growled and pushed him off. " You aren't my boss bolt breathe. " The two glared at each other as they were joined by Erza, Juvia and a guy that was just in his underwear. " Eeeek wear are your clothes!" everyone turned to the boy as he actually had the decency to blush. " Not again Gray-sama must Juvia super glue you into your uniform? Only Juvia should be allowed to see Gray-sama naked." Erza just shook her head and ignored the situation almost like this guy being naked was normal. " What's going on over here why are you two shouting? Your not bothering these girls are you? " Gajeel actually whimpered. " Some chick from Sabertooth is threatening Lucy! " Erza turned from Natsu to look at the blonde. " Don't worry Lucy we protect our own you have nothing to fear. Everyone from now on someone from our guild is to be around Lucy at all times. We will not let this bitch harm her. "

Lucy felt so embarrassed it was almost like she was a baby that needed protected. " Oh Lucy you dropped this at the table. " Lucy turned to the pinkette who started this whole thing ignoring Erza why she started to assign her body guards for every class. He was holding a letter that was addressed for her in her mother's handwriting. Taking the letter from him she read it silently .

_To my shooting star,_

_I'm very proud of you. Not only did you get into the house you wanted most. Yes I knew you didn't want to be a Pegasus like me and that's alright. Yet you are showing great house unity by offering friendship to an opposite guild member. I just know you are going to have the best times of your life at Crocus just like I did. The family and friends you find here will be with you all your life. As for this Natsu boy give him a chance I just have a feeling he might surprise you. If I remember correctly Fairy Tail was the most strongest and valiant guild of the whole school you are very lucky to have been stamped there._

_All My Love mom._

Sighing Lucy shook her head and turned her eyes to her still arguing guild as Natsu was yelling with Gray. Claiming only he needed to protect Lucy instead of some perverted stripper while Juvia was glaring jealous daggers at her mumbling something like love rival under her breathe. Mirajane and Erza were going over everyone's schedules to see who's classes matched up with hers. While Levy was arguing with her brother's who were scolding her to stay away from Lucy for her protection as Gajeel was growling they didn't need to worry for he'd look after the shrimp for them. ' _Oh Mama for once I think your bonkers.' _


End file.
